Something More
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Irie Shoichi has never liked Tsunayoshi Sawada. In fact for a time you could even say he hated him. But as time passed, things changed. Though sometimes things don't work out the way you planned. For Day 3. Sun Day: Enemies to Friends to Lovers.


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from it.

Warning this fic contains: AU, Alternate Universe, unimportant oc, ooc, violence, mentioned bullying, bxb, boyxboy, kissing, Reborn, bullying.

* * *

Something More

Day 3. Sun Day: Enemies to Friends to Lovers

Irie Shoichi didn't often brag but he is the smartest student in Namimori Jr. High School, if not the whole of Japan. It is a fact. But genius isn't always recognized and sometimes having something that made you stand out, brought the wrong type of attention. Being smart didn't save Irie from the mundane difficulties that all teen's faced. Like bullying. Though Irie supposes it isn't that bad. There are people who had it worse then he does.

As Irie thought this he heard his homeroom teacher repeatedly call out the name Tsuna.

"Tsuna…Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Watching as his teacher began to mutter to herself about useless students and why she even bothered, Irie is thankful he is smart. That he isn't the schools pariah and considered useless.

With roll call done, class began. The students were divided up into groups for a project and Irie found himself alone. With an odd number of students there weren't enough people for Irie to have a partner and that suited him just fine. He didn't need to be held back by someone who couldn't think on his level.

It took no time at all for Irie to finish his classwork and with the free time, he decided to work on a personal project. Pulling out his tools and a metal box like object, Irie got to work. So focused on his work he didn't notice when the door was opened and a petite boy fell into the room. If he had he would have taken precautions so that he could have prevented what happened next.

Oblivious to the world it wasn't until someone fell into him, that he noticed the kid. Having someone fall on you is incredibly unpleasant. To make matter worse Irie found himself falling to the ground. As he fell the object in his hands slid off the desk and his glasses fell off.

Groaning after he hit the ground Irie heard someone repeatedly apologizing.

He knew that voice. It is the voice of the most hated kid in the whole school, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dame-Tsuna, the most useless person in the whole school. Bad grades, no athletic ability and rumored to not have any friends.

Getting sick of that person's pointless blubbering Irie stated, "if you have the time to apologize, then help me find my glasses."

"Uh… oh… yeah," Tsuna stuttered out as he looked for Irie's glasses.

In the next second though Irie heard a crunch sound and looked up to find Dame-Tsuna starring helplessly down at his shoes.

"Tell me…" Irie started to say. "Tell me you didn't…"

Standing up Irie walked over and saw that, like he suspected, Dame-Tsuna had stepped on his glasses.

"Move!" Irie shouted as he pushed Tsuna away and picked up his now crushed glasses. But Irie actions had unfortunate consequences. As pushing Tsuna caused Tsuna to fall back into the boy behind him. A boy who had been drinking from his water bottle, Tsuna falling into him surprised the boy, who dropped his water bottle, which fell to the ground and spilled its contents onto the metal box that had fallen to the floor.

With his broken glasses in one hand Irie reached down and picked up the now soaked contraptions he had been working on for the past few months. All the work he had put into it and now it is destroyed. There is no way that it could still function.

"Um, I'm so sorry." Tsuna muttered.

"Sorry?" Irie asked as he felt his anger finally rise to the surface. "You think saying sorry is going to fix my glasses!? You just ruined months of my work! No wonder everyone calls you Dame-Tsuna! You really are useless!"

Shouting out his frustration Irie turned and left the classroom. He was too upset to remain at school. He'd skip the rest of his classes and tomorrow he'd talk to his teacher about changing his class. There is no way he could stand being in the same class as Dame-Tsuna.

'Damn it!' Irie thought, 'I hate him so much!'

It would be later that Irie would learn that Tsuna wasn't as friendless as he thought he was. As a young foreign looking guy and a member of the baseball team would corner Irie and explain to him how he had no right to talk, much less breathe the same air as Dame-Tsuna. This would not help with Irie opinion of Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

It had all been a lie. When Irie was in elementary school his teachers and parents had told him, things would get easier when he got older. They had said the same thing when he had been in Jr. High. Now in High School, Irie is no longer illusion about the world. It didn't matter where he went to school or how old he is. There'd always be someone around to pick on Irie.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" A deep muscular voice demanded. A tall muscular man wearing the Namimori high school uniform stood before Irie. Behind the man stood two older teens wearing the same uniform.

"Don't you know who you bumped into?" One of the young men asked.

"Daiki is a third year," the other guy stated. "You should respect your elders."

'Life sucks,' Irie thought as he remained pressed against the wall. He had over slept and had arrived late to school. Because of that he had to climb over the schools fence. While trying to make his way to class, without anyone seeing him, he had accidently run into a couple of upper classmen. And just his luck they appear to be delinquents and had dragged Irie behind the gym, to have a talk with him.

"I don't want any trouble," Irie squeaked out.

The three young men leered and the ringleader leaned forward to explain, "there's no reason for any trouble. We're all friends here. Now then, friends do favors for each other, so why don't you…"

Whatever the man had been about to say was left unsaid as a fist came out of nowhere and punched the older teen with enough force that he was propelled several feet away. Knocked out the teen remained motionless on the ground.

The two remaining teens turned to beat the crap out of the guy that had attack their leader, only to freeze as they found a pair of glowing orange eyes. Feeling the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end, the two teens turned tail to run and grabbed their boss on there way out.

Irie stared at the person before him. A teen around his age with gravity defying brown hair and wearing the same school uniform, as he stared the guy's eye's went from orange to brown.

Laughing bitterly he slid down the wall until he is sitting. He holds his head in his hands and thinks about life. How he had always thought, 'at least I'm not that guy.'

At least he wasn't Tsunayoshi Sawada, the most useless person in the school. With bad grades, no athletic ability and no friends.

As Irie continued to think the person who saved him, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sat down next to him.

But he was wrong. Even back in Jr. high, Tsuna had friends. And while his grades and athletic ability had been pretty bad, over the years they have been improving. Thinking about it Irie wondered if he has improved at all over the years. He's still smart but he didn't have any friends and he's never been very athletic.

'What have I been doing with my life?' Irie silently wondered as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked.

Irie looked over to the source of the voice, Dame-Tsuna, his greatest enemy. The guy who is a walking disaster! Who destroyed everything in his way with his clumsiness and who had destroyed Irie's inventions more then once.

'How the hell has this guy gotten so cool?!' Irie internally raged.

"No," Irie muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Irie responded.

"So do you just want to sit here?" Tsuna questioned.

Taking a deep breath and sighing Irie vented, "….It's just that, all my life, everyone has told me that things will get better when I get older. You'll make friends when you get older. People will understand you when you're older. They'll stop picking on you when you're older. But it hasn't gotten better. The only thing that I'm good at is building things and sometimes I don't even know if I like building anymore."

Tsuna remained silent.

"Maybe I should just give up…" Irie muttered.

"Huh," Tsuna asked in surprise.

"I'm sick of being bullied and dealing with people that don't understand me," Irie admitted. "Maybe I'll just drop out and try to be a musician or something…"

"A musician?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Irie muttered, "they're pretty cool."

"Well," Tsuna admitted, "I think Shoichi is pretty cool."

Irie froze in shock and turned to look at the teen sitting next to him, wondering if he's sick or something. Because Irie would never consider himself cool.

Flushing a bit Tsuna explained, "I always thought it is super cool how smart you are and how you can build all kinds of things."

"Oh?" Irie asked not believing what he is hearing.

"I mean you always seem so determined and…" Tsuna face grew hotter the more he talked and he found himself too embarrassed to continue.

"Thanks," Irie muttered as he stared at Da…Tsuna in wonder.

'Maybe Tsuna isn't that bad,' Shiochi thought.

* * *

Nervously pulling on his sleeves Irie waited under a tree in the park. Now in college, Irie could finally say that life has gotten better. He got into the tech college he wanted and has an apprenticeship at a famous tech company.

'Things are going good,' Irie thought, 'and depending on how things go tonight they may be great.'

Looking at the bouquet of flowers in his hand Irie chanted, "I can do this, I can do this, I can totally do this."

So busy pumping himself up Irie didn't notice the smaller man beside him.

"You can do what a familiar?" voice asked.

Startled Irie shrieked and spun around, "Tsuna!? When did you get here?"

"Just now," Tsuna answered. "So what can you do?"

Stuttering Irie flung the flowers forward and accidently hit Tsuna in the face. Holding the flowers in Tsuna face, Irie cried out, "Tsuna go out with me! please!"

Tsuna pushed the flowers out of his face and confusedly answered, "but we're already outside…"

…Irie stood frozen in embarrassment as he realized that Tsuna didn't understand.

"No…that is what I mean is…mmm I really like you and I thought maybe we could get together…like dating…will you be my boyfriend…I want to be a romantic coupled with you…" Irie stuttered out.

It took Tsuna a few moments and then his face flushed as red as a tomato.

"What!?" Tsuna asked in shock, "dating?! You and…me…"

"Yeah," Irie answered unsurely.

With a determined look in his eye's Tsuna answered, "Okay."

"Huh," Irie asked in surprise.

"I said okay," Tsuna answered. "I really like Irie too."

"Really?" Irie stated, "that's great!"

Irie stepped forward to embrace Tsuna but before he could touch the other man a fist came swinging at Irie and punch him across the face. Irie found himself being thrown back by the power of the punch; he could have sworn he flipped in the air before he crashed down to ground unconscious.

Tsuna could only stare in shock at Irie's unconscious form on the ground. Cheeks puffing up in angry Tsuna turned to the man beside him and tried to give an intimating look.

Tried being the key word. For the man beside Tsuna couldn't help but think the face Tsuna is making is adorable.

"Reborn! What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna angrily asked.

"Who me?" Reborn asked as he tilted his fedora down and smirked.

"Yes you!" Tsuna said, "Irie and I where talking!"

"Eh, talking huh?" Reborn questioned.

"Yes!" Tsuna stated, "we're dating now. So we're boyfriends."

"No you're not," Reborn corrected.

"What?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"I said you two aren't dating," Reborn stated.

"Wha…" Tsuna muttered. "Who died and made you boss?!"

"No one," Reborn answered and smirked, "I've always been the one in charge."

"That's not fair," Tsuna whined.

"Life isn't fair," Reborn responded. He then leaned forward and grasped Tsuna chin in his hand. Brushing his lips against Tsuna's, he watched in satisfaction as his former student's eyes widened. Leaning into the kiss Reborn nibbled on Tsuna bottom lip until the man opened his mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. As he felt Tsuna respond and kiss back Reborn purred. As the two pulled away Reborn looked at his lovers breathless and lust filled face.

"So cute," Reborn muttered as he kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

"You don't need him," Reborn stated as he grasped Tsuna hand in his and squeezed. Pulling the sky along Reborn thought, 'you already have me. You don't need another sun.'

* * *

So here's Day 3. Sun Day: From enemy, to friends and to lovers. I was so upset when I saw that Reborn/Tsuna wasn't allowed. Apparently it's too popular. Unfortunately some people don't understand that Reborn/Tsuna is never popular enough. LOL, just kidding. But I couldn't bring myself to write this fic, without having Reborn stepping in. Actually Reborn was just suppose to knock Irie out and then take Tsuna home…I don't know how it turned out like this.

If anyone is looking for my day2 pairing, it's not up yet. I wanted to put up the third prompt first.

If you have the time please leave a review.


End file.
